


Eek True Hollywood Story

by PickleGarden



Category: Eek The Cat/The Terrible Thunderlizards
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden
Summary: Eek The Cat/Terrible Thunderlizards fanfic.   Annabelle gets a guest starring role in a movie. Eek and Sharky think it might be a trick.  The Terrible Thunderlizards are the directors.





	Eek True Hollywood Story

Sharky a guard dog who is half shark and half dog looks around for Annabelle. "Where is she? Where on earth did she go off too?" Sharky walks around the neighborhood where they lived. No sign of Annabelle. Sharky gets the notion once he sees Eek the Cat exit his house. "YOU!" Sharky points to Eek. Pointing to himself Eek says, "ME?" "YES YOU! WHO ELSE!?" Sharky yelled out. 

"What's going on, Sharky?" Eek said feeling a little scared. "Do you know what happened to Annabelle?" Sharky sneers at Eek with angry eyes. "Uhh, haven't seen her, I swear!" Eek answered. "If she's ever in the neighborhood......." Sharky said with a tone of warning. Then a letter flies out of an open window from Annabelle's house. Eek points out at the letter, "Look, a clue!" 

Sharky grabs the letter that reads,

DEAR EEK AND SHARKY. I WENT SHOPPING. AS I WAS COMING HOME,  
I GOT DISCOVERED BY A TALENT AGENT. BEFORE I KNEW IT I WAS ON MY   
WAY TO HOLLYWOOD.

I'M GOING TO BE A BIG STAR! THEY OFFERED ME THE ROLE OF A   
LIFETIME. 

LEAVING THIS TOWN FOR GOOD. I'M IN HOLLYWOOD NOW SO DON'T TRY  
TO STOP ME!

SINCERELY YOURS, 

ANNABELLE.

After reading the letter, Eek and Sharky look at each other. "You're her guard dog. Did you know anything about this?' asked Eek. "No I haven't. It isn't like her to just up and leave like this." said Sharky. "I don't trust this." Eek shares his thought. "You know what, neither do I." Sharky said. 

Eek tells Sharky, "Is this going to be one of those scanarios where two characters who hate each other are forced to solve a problem?" "Looks that way! Let's put our differences aside and find Annabelle." Sharky said. 

"As I always say," Eek begins. "It Never Hurts to Help!" 

"Just one thing. How are we going to get to Hollywood?" asked Sharky. 

"I know some dudes." said Eek. 

Eek takes Sharky to a dark and mysterious looking building. Inside where Hank and Jib the Government Scientists. "These guys will help us to get to Hollywood!" Eek said. 

"You have access to government scientists? Is it any wonder I can never trust cats!" Shaky implies. 

Hank and Jib were deep in conversation. Armed with cups of coffee as they always are. "So that concludes by hypothesis of the Hubble Space Telescope!" said Hank. 

"Excellent, Hank!" said Jib, "Who wants lunch?" 

A doorbell is heard and Jib goes to answer it. He sees it's Eek the Cat and Sharky. "Um....um....um....Hank. A dog and cat is at the door." "Er....er.....er.......show them in, Jib." 

"Hi, I'm Eek the Cat and I need to get to Hollywood." "I have to go there too." said Sharky. 

Hank and Jib look blankly at each other and kept saying, "Um....um....um...." "Er....er....er......" 

"Well, you going to oblige or what!?" Sharky shouted. 

"You can take our plane. You just put it on auto pilot." said Hank. 

"Thank you so much! A friend of ours could be trouble." said Eek.

Jib shows Eek and Sharky to the plane in their lab. "Have fun flying the friendly skies. Come on, Hank! Let's get lunch!" "Way ahead of you Jib!" 

Sharky and Eek enter the plane. They push the autopilot button and it launches into the sky in seconds. "KUMBAYA!" screams Eek as he and Sharky make their way to Hollywood. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile in Hollywood. Zoltar who was disguised as a set director comes to the door of Annabelle's dressing room. "Uh, miss Annabelle! You're needed on the set!" Zoltar said. 

Annabelle was really getting into the movie star 'thing'. She was already acting like a diva. "NOT UNTIL I GET MY FRUIT BASKET! WHERE'S MY FRUIT BASKET!" Zoltar says, "Okay, Fruit Basket coming right up!" 

Zoltar runs and comes back with the fruit basket. "Here you are, Annabelle. Now will you come to the set?" "NO! I WANT MAKEUP PUT ON! PUT IT ON ME NOW! DO YOU THINK I CAN BE A STAR WITH THESE HIDEOUS BAGS UNDER MY EYES!" Annabelle screeched. Zoltar goes to his phone and calls Mittens who was the makeup artist. 

Annabelle screams at Mittens, "YOU BETTER DO A GOOD JOB WITH MY MAKEUP!" "i'll try to!" Mitten says in a tiny terrified voice. Zoltar goes outside the studio as if he was waiting for someone. "Gosh, where are those directors I hired to film this movie?" Zoltar wonders. Appearing before him, a black holed portal was at his side. Out comes the Terrible Thunderlizards. 

"We here you need some directors for this movie." says their leader Doc Tari. "I know. I wasn't looking for you guys." said Zoltar. "Too bad you'll accept us as your movie filmers." said Day Z Cutter. 

The third member of their group Bo Diddley Squat, "I wanna be the producer!" Zoltar thinks for a while, "Well, well....." Day Z Cutter and Doc Tari said to Zoltar until he gives in. "Okay all right. You guys can direct and produce!" Bo Diddly Squat jumps up and down, "YAY! I GET TO PRODUCE! I GET TO PRODUCE!" 

The plane Eek and Sharky were flying lands in LA. They go to a rental car service and get a pick up truck. "Oh boy! Let's pretend we're Leslie Nielson in those Dollar Rental commercials!" Eek exclaims. "No!" Sharky said firmly. "This working with the enemy thing isn't working out too well for me," Eek says. Once they were in the pick up truck driving around, Eek narrates, "Los Angeles! A city with a million stories! A million maps to the Heartbreak Hotel!" Sharky gets annoyed, "SHUT UP! Let's just concentrate on finding Annabelle!" 

Driving by the studio where Annabelle was. The studio was called Keepaway Studios. "Hmmm, never knew this studio existed." Sharky observes. "Yeah, you're right. Seems eerily fishy to me. It sure ain't Columbia Pictures that's for sure!" said Eek. 

Entering the studios, a security guard that looks like a muscular bulldog says, "Stop! I need to see your ID!" Eek pulls out a bone and the bulldog gets excited, "FETCH FIDO! FETCH!" The bulldog shouts excitedly while drooling, "Ohhhh! I can't resist the temptation!" Eek throws the bone far and the bulldog runs after it. "Good thinking!" Sharky said impressed. 

Inside the studios, they find Annabelle's dressing room. "Hey, Annabelle!" Eek greets her. "Eek and Sharky! What are you guys doing here?" Annabelle practically shrieked. "We're here to show our support for you on this movie you're working on." said Sharky. "Sorry guys! I don't have time for small town losers like yourselves." said Annabelle. "Will you at least invite us to the set?" asks Eek. Annabelle reclutantly agrees, "All right, Eek. Just keep in mind that I don't have time for the little people anymore." "When will you begin filming?" asked Sharky. "Report to the set tomorrow morning!" Annabelle tells her friends. 

Early in the morning, Annabelle was going over the script. The set consisted of a railroad track and a forest background. "We're here!" Eek and Sharky both said. "Like Carol-Anne in Poltergeist." Eek smiles. 

Annabelle sees them, "Oh there you two are! Beware, here in Hollywood anything can happen!" Above the set a silhouette figure cuts a rope that has a light attached and it crash lands on the set. It was Zoltar in his set director disguise. Eek, Sharky, and Annabelle were all horrified. "Wonder where that came from!" said Eek. "Where are the directors of this film?" wondered Sharky. "They ought to be here any minute now." said Annabelle. 

Eek and Sharky sit in the empty audience stands. Filming has finally begun. Doc Tari and Day Z Cutter were giving Annabelle instructions. Bo Diddley Squat was the producer. Sitting in the sidelines was Zoltar still disguised as the set director he shakes Eek's hand. "Hello. I'm the Set Director. Pleased to meet you!" "Won't you guess my name!" Eek responds. 

Doc Tari tells Annabelle who was tied to the tracks, "Now remember Mrs Annabelle," Day Z Cutter instructs her, "You untie the knots and escape." "Can we film now!" asks Bo Diddley Squat. "OKay I understand!" Annabelle tells The Terrible Thunderlizards. 

Eek and Sharky tells each other, "That's our Annabelle!" 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"One just more thing, " asks Annabelle. "What's my motivation for this scene?" Getting frustrated at the stupid question Annabelle asked, Doc Tari yells, "The big train is going to squash you like guacamole...." Day Z Cutter joins in, "Unless you get off the tracks! How's that for motivation?"! Bo Diddly Squat was growing childishly impatient. "Come on! When are we going to say Action!" 

Annabelle said, "Okay works for me!" The train is heard on the set. Eek tells Sharky, "I can just hear it now. Can Annabelle gets off these tracks? Tune in next week! Same time same channel!" Sharky says, "I sure am going to miss her if she makes it big." Bo Diddly Squat gets excited, "YES! FINALLY ACTION!" The scene begins to film. Zoltar watches and lays in wait, "Oh Annabelle. So naive........." he mutters. 

Annabelle struggles to get out of the ropes, "This is my cue to untie the knots!" Struggling some more, she could not break free. "Oh no! I can't! These ropes are too tight!" 

"Roses are Red! Violets are blue! Annabelle's in trouble. What should we do?." said Eek with concern. Sharky didn't want to believe it, "Yeah right. Maybe Zorro will show up! Nah, she's just acting!" 

"UNITE THESE KNOTS!" Annabelle pleaded. An evil laugh is heard. "That's it! I'm going in!" Eek said with confidence. "What in the world...." Doc Tari said. "Get off the set we're shooting here!" Day Z Cutter warned. "Was this in the script?" asked Bo Diddley Squat in confusion. 

As the train was coming closer and closer Eek jumped into untie Annabelle. "Oh Eek! My hero!" Eek then sees the ropes are way too tight. "You're right," Eek tells Annabelle. "Those ropes can't be untied!" Sharky contributes, "I got it! I'll just pull this switch right here! As you always say Eek! It Never Hurts To Help!" 

Sharky tries to pull the switch to the train tracks but it was too hard for him. Then Eek jumps into help. Both pulling the switch the train goes on the other tracks. The Terrible Thunderlizards see the whole thing unfold. "What is going on here?" Doc Tari asks. "It wasn't supposed to go like this." said Day Z Cutter. "Some crossover this turned out to be." said Bo Diddley Squat. 

The train goes onto the other tracks away from Annabelle, the train goes terribly fast destroying the other studio next door. "At last I got you!" the evil voice said. Zoltar then reveals himself. Eek and Sharky recognize him right away! "IT'S HIM!" they both say. Zoltar carries away Annabelle. "You'll never be star now, Annabelle! Instead you'll be my bride!" "HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP EEEEEEEKKKKKK!" Annabelle screams. 

"He must've been the one who dropped that light." Eek said. Sharky asks the Terrible Thunderlizards. "Would you guys like to help us get Annabelle back?" Doc Tari said, "No way!" Day Z Cutter agrees, "This isn't our problem!" Going back into the portal from earlier that opened again, the Terrible Thunderlizards make their exit. Bo Diddly Squat runs in after his friends, "WAIT FOR ME!" 

"We need to stop Zoltar!" said Sharkey. "Some help those Thunderlizards turned out to be!" Eek said with disappointment. 

Running up a tall building. Zoltar has Annabelle up in the tower of the building tied to a bomb. "HHHHEEEEELLLPPPPP EEEEEEKKKKK!" "Marry me, or I'll blow you away to Haiti!" warned Zoltar. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Were you behind all this?" Annabelle asked her captor. "Why yes of course!" said Zoltar. "But, why?" asked Annabelle. "Because I knew you were stupid enough to fall for this!" Zoltar said with evil glee. Eek and Sharky drive the rental pick up truck to the building where Zoltar had Annabelle. Determined as ever to save Annabelle from the evil clutches of Zoltar. 

"I knew this was a trick right from the start!" said Eek as he was speeding down the highways of LA! "Can you at least slow down? Wanna get a ticket?" Sharky tells him. Eek drives into a mall by crashing into the main entarance. "Holy moly!" Sharky protests. "Hold on, Sharky! We're Blue Brothers-ing this mother!" Eek said. "You do know this is a kid's show, right?" Sharky said. 

At the top of the tower building, Zoltar was gloating over Annabelle. "Marry me! Oh please marry me!" "NEVER!" spat Annabelle. "If you do I will give you the whole world! We'll hang around operas and museums all day!" Zoltar says. "I still refuse!" Annabelle said. "You can really live like a star!" Zoltar trying to convince. 

Crashing through the mall with thousands of shoppers running out, Eek drives through the back exit. Ahead of them was the tower building where Annabelle was being held. Unfortunately, a river was between the road and the tower building. "Great! Now what?" Sharky said. "We jump!" said Eek. "But how?" asked Sharky. "This is a real life Hollywood melodrama! Anything can happen." said Eek. "We're not real life! We're a cartoon, idiot!" Sharky said. 

"Now we will become the Dukes of Hazzard!" Eek shouts as he drives backwards. Then Eek pushes his foot onto the pedal as he floors it. The pickup truck was able to jump across the river. "A river doesn't run though it!" cracks Eek. "Very funny." Sharky rolls his eyes. 

Eek and Sharky drive the pickup into the tower building and take the elevator. More scared people were running out. Once they make it to the top, Eek and Sharky confront Zoltar. 

"Stop right there, Zoltar!" Eek said. "Unhand this instant!" Sharky demands. Zoltar walks up to them, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little hero!" "That's right I'm the hero! I'm here to put an end to this madness!" Eek said. 

"EEK HELP ME!" Annabelle cries. Sharky disarms the bomb. "What in the....." Zoltar said. "You thought you had fooled Annabelle, but you didn't fool me!" said Eek to Zoltar. Who then blocks Eek's path. "One more step and she's...." 

Zoltar was then stopped by a flying saucer that flew down next to him. Two aliens of Zoltar's species grab him by the forearms. "Come with us, Zoltar!" 

"What....what is this? What's going on?" Zoltar asked the aliens. "You're needed back on our planet!" "Yes! You will stand trial for your many crimes against Earth!" Zoltar was forced into the flying saucer and he yells out, "NNNNNOOOOOO! BUT I WANNA DESTROY THE EARTH! OH LET ME STAY! PLEASE! PLEASE! LET ME STAY! PLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!" The flying saucer flies into the sky. Eek unties Annabelle who gives him a huge kiss. 

"Oh Eek! How could I have been so stupid to be so deceived?" Annabelle cried. Eek hugs Annabelle, "All in a days work, ma'am!" "You won't believe how much fun we had trying to save you!" Sharky said. 

Eek forgives Annabelle. "I'm so sorry Eek! That I let this all go to my head and thought it was real." "We all do stupid things, Annabelle. That's part of the growing process!" "Just as long as you don't make the same mistakes again and learn from them." Sharky adds. 

"Where do you want to go now, m'lady?" Eek asks Annabella. "I just wanna go home!" said Annabelle. "Back to the old boring 'small town'? You got it!" Sharky said. 

Going inside the pickup truck, Eek and Sharky drive Annabelle where they landed the plane. Once inside the plane, Sharky was in the pilot seat and speaks into a microphone. "To home we go!" 

Eek and Annabelle kiss when the plane departs and Sharky flies them all back home.


End file.
